


Mistletoe

by CallMeGremlin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, One Shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGremlin/pseuds/CallMeGremlin
Summary: It's winter in Paris and through a day of hanging out, defeating akumas, and checking in on their friends in their superhero form Marinette and Adrien find themselves under the mistletoe multiple times.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Mistletoe

“Hey girl! Get down here!” Alya called out as she let herself into the Dupain-Cheng’s house, Nino and Adrien following behind her, all three were happy to be out of the cold for the moment. The three friends were all dressed for winter. Alya wearing a thick brown coat over a light orange turtleneck, a pair of black jeans and short brown boots. Nino had a jean jacket lined with fleece over his usual t-shirt, a beanie taking place for his usual hat and a pair of burgundy boots. Adrien had a white button up on, a pale blue cardigan with the scarf that Marinette had made for him draped around his neck, a pair of faded blue jeans and black boots.

Alya looked up over the doorway, noticing the mistletoe that had been hung up and smirked. A spark of inspiration coming to her as she grabbed Nino by his elbow gently, guiding him to stand with her next to the staircase. Leaving Adrien in the perfect spot, both boys oblivious to the brunette’s sudden plan. Marinette hurried down the stairs,

“I’m here. I’m here.” She said with a giggle, knowing if she took any longer Alya would be yelling for her again. Marinette wrapped her cream knit scarf around her neck, her hair pulled back in the usual pigtails, a soft pink baggy sweater hanging loosely. A pair of dark jeans contrasting with her sweater and legwarmers matching her scarf peeking out from her tall brown boots. A blush covered Marinette’s face as she looked up to see Adrien, smiling warmly at her. She hopped off the last set of stairs, a sweet awkward smile on her face as she rocked on her feet, he hands nervously fidgeting in front of her, “H-Hi Adrien.“ she said softly, turning to look at Alya shyly, “So are we-“ before she could ask if they were ready to go, Alya interrupted her.

“Oh wow! Adrien! Marinette! You’re under the mistletoe… You’ve got to kiss!” she said with a grin, feigning surprise - as if she’d _just_ noticed the décor above her friends. Marinette’s face flushed pink as she remembered the mistletoe her papa had hung up a few days ago. Adrien looked up and raised a brow, a smile forming as he chuckled,

“It’s tradition, Marinette.” He said with a shrug, his hand reaching out to lightly hold her forearm as he leaned down towards her. The feeling of Adrien’s hand on her arm, and the sight of Adrien leaning towards her was enough to make Marinette’s stomach drop and her heart pound in her chest. It was a brief, soft peck on the lips shared between the two. Hardly lasting even a second, but Marinette wished she could pause time and experience that one second for the rest of her life.

Nino had realized his girlfriend’s whole plan the moment she’d pointed out the plant, and the sight of Marinette flustered while Adrien was oblivious to her feelings had them both grinning and rolling their eyes. Wrapping an arm around Alya, and knowing Marinette would stand in place frozen, he spoke up,

“Let’s head out then. Let me and Alya get our kiss under the mistletoe.” He said, gently pushing Adrien towards the door. Alya also pushing at Marinette. Adrien grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck,

“Ya know, that was my first kiss under mistletoe.” He said with a chuckle, opening the door as Nino leaned down to give Alya a sweet kiss under the mistletoe. Marinette walked out through the door, her brain still rebooting as she gently touched her lips with her finger tips. Unable to believe that he’d. _Just. Kissed. Her_. Trying her best not to seem too shaken up from the moment, she nervously lowered her hand,

“Ah. Te moo- Me too.” She stuttered, her eyes shifting shyly at her stumbling over her words. Alya closed the front door behind herself and linked arms with Nino,

“Let’s get going you goofballs. I want hot cocoa before we go to see Kitty Section’s rehearsal.” Alya said, leading her boyfriend and other two friends to follow her as she made her way to the park.

As the four strolled through the park, having plenty of time to kill before needing to get to the rehearsal, they talked about the upcoming holiday.

“I was planning to get the twins a fun little art project, something like finger paints.” Alya said in thought, “I’ve got a few ideas for my parents, and I know Nora would like some new hand wraps or boxing gloves.” she said, bumping her elbow against Marinette with a raised brow, “Do you have gifts planned?” she asked,

Marinette smiled softly, trying to keep her thinking straight at the question. She was acutely aware of Adrien’s arm bumping into hers,

“Oh ah. I’m making my parents some matching aprons. I’ve already got the fabric and sketches of what I want to do. I just need to start.” She said with a shrug, she was always struggling to fit everything into her busy schedule; but she knew she’d get the gifts done before Christmas.

“You always know what to give people Marinette, I have no idea what to get Chris.” He said with a sigh, he of course knew what his brother wanted for Christmas, but it was all a little too inappropriate for the boys age. Of course, if he told Chris that he’d get a tantrum. “How about you Adrien? Are you getting your father something?” he asked, looking over at his friend.

Adrien shrugged, making a face as he thought about it, his hand raising to fiddle with the ends of his scarf, “I’ve been practicing a song from one of my mother’s movies. I doubt I’ll be able to play it for him though. He’s not one for giving or getting gifts.” He said softly. The scarf was the best gift he’d ever received, but he wasn’t expecting his father to break his usual routine a second time in a row. He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, “I don’t really care if I get gifts though.” He said, a sweet smile on his face as he looked back at his friends.

Adrien’s words made Marinette’s stomach twist, his father was a great designer but that wasn’t the exact way she’d describe his parenting skills. Adrien was so kind and understanding with others, he had a heart of gold and he deserved to be told how loved he was on holidays like this,

“You say that like you’re not getting gifts from your friends.” She said, bumping her elbow against him playfully, the pink dusting her face from the cold darkened as she blushed. Her comment made shock cover on Adrien’s face for a moment before chuckling softly at her kind words,

“You don’t have-“

“I don’t have to. I want to. I’ve already got your gifts made.” She said, her desire for him to know he was valued pushing though her usual anxiety that impeded her ability to talk with him. Before it kicked in again, “Ah. All your guys’ gifts. Like. Alya, and Nino too. It’s not like I’ve just got a bunch of gifts for you years into the future planned and made that’d be weird.” She blabbed nervously laughing, tucking her face shyly into her scarf. Her mind flashing with images of her chest in her room filled with gifts she’d planned and made for Adrien’s future birthdays.

Adrien chuckled softly at Marinette’s words, raising a brow at her panicked blabbering. He felt his heart warm at her sweet words, he’d never had friends that cared as much as she, Nino, and Alya did,

“You’re such a great friend Marinette. I guess I’ll have to plan a gift for you too.” He said with a grin. The sight of Adrien’s grin directed at her, mixed with his words made Marinette’s heart skip a beat.

“Friendship is great and all. And I love you dudes. But that hot chocolate smells really good.” Nino interrupted, turning his head to sniff at the air where there was the faint scent of hot chocolate coming from a small street vendor selling the tempting drink. Marinette giggled as Alya perked up at Nino pointing out the drinks, watching her friend as she eagerly pulled him towards the cart. Marinette and Adrien following behind them.

As the four purchased their cups of hot chocolate they lacked to notice baby August, bundled up in a thick coat, a blanket tucked around his waist and a little beanie covering his head. He reached out towards the cart where he saw the man pouring hot cocoa and sprinkling marshmallows onto the tops of the drink.

“Hot chocolate!” he cried out, wanting his own share of the sweet drink. His mother clicked her tongue, turning the stroller to face away from the cart as she changed the direction they were walking.

“No, no, August. No hot chocolate.” She said, one hand digging in her purse for a toy to distract her son.

“Hot chocolate! Hot chocolate!” he cried again, a scowl forming on the babies face as he waved his hand angrily. His mother finally found the small rattle in her purse and shook it in front of her son, but his eyes were locked on Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya all walking away from the cart and sipping their hot chocolates. His hand grabbed at the rattle and shook it angrily, smacking it against his stroller as he continued to shout for hot chocolate.

In the distance a window opened, butterflies taking flight around Hawkmoth as he hummed in thought,

“I don’t prefer to akumatized a baby… But perhaps he can cause some trouble for Ladybug and Chat Noir.” The villain mused, holding out his palm for a butterfly to land. Covering it with his other hand and imbuing it with dark magic. He thrust his hand forward, the akuma fluttering towards the window, “Go forth my little akuma, and evilize him!” Hawkmoth declared, a wicked grin on his face.

Back in the park, the akuma fluttered towards baby August. His mother gasping in horror,

“N-No stay away.” she grabbed the stroller and tried to pull her son away from the akuma. But the evil butterfly was much too fast, landing on August’s rattle. A butterfly shape formed on the baby’s face, a quick interaction of Hawkmoth promising August all the hot chocolate he could want.

With that, dark magic covered baby August as he was enlarged to become Gigantitan. He stomped his feet, crying out for hot chocolate once again as he swung his rattle. Hitting the tops of tree’s nearby and bringing everyone’s attention to him. Alya shoved her cup of hot chocolate into Nino’s hands, getting her phone out eagerly to record. Marinette and Adrien’s eyes widened, their hearts racing at the sight.

“We should get to safety!” the two said in unison, both too focused on the situation at hand to realize the other’s words. Adrien ran off towards a bench while Marinette ran to the carousel. The two teens looked to make sure nobody was watching and transformed.

Ladybug’s yo-yo zipped out from the distance, wrapping around a lamp post as she swung into the area. Chat Noir running in from a different direction,

“C’mon August, hot chocolate’s not for babies.” She cooed sweetly, swinging up to land on top of the lamp post. A frown grew on the baby’s face, crying out for hot chocolate again as he swung his rattle at Ladybug, hitting the lamp she’d been standing on and knocking her and it over. Chat was fast, sprinting and leaping to catch Ladybug,

“I knew you’d fall for me one day M’lady.” He teased as he caught her, quickly jumping out of Gigantitan’s range. Ladybug rolled her eyes at his joke,

“No time for jokes kitty. We’ve got to deal with this akuma.” She said, eyes scanning Gigantitan. They’d had to deal with him a few times now, Hawkmoth liked to use him just to cause a nuisance for them usually. Chat Noir leaned against his staff and raised a brow as he admired Ladybug, he knew she’d figure this out,

“Of course, Bugaboo, tell me what you need.” He said, casting a glance to the side to look at their villain of the day. Gigantitan was stomping around smacking his rattle against the tree’s, crying out for hot chocolate. When the baby noticed the small cart where the vendor stood in fear, he shook his rattle and raised it, “You figure this out M’lady. I’ll distract the baby!” Chat said, sprinting off towards the hot chocolate cart. He was just quick enough to pick up the street vendor as Gigantitan crushed the cart with his rattle, making the ground shake under the force. Chat Noir set the man down gently, urging him to run to safety before turning to face the giant baby.

Ladybug furrowed her brow as she watched Chat Noir dodging Gigantitan swings, _the akuma must be in his rattle _she thought to herself. Scanning the park, she could see a few ways to stop the baby, but she knew he had a one-track mind while akumatized. She sighed heavily, tossing her yo-yo in the air and calling for her Lucky Charm. She hoped she could figure this out soon, they were going to be late to Kitty Sections rehearsal if this took much longer.

What dropped from the sky and into her hands was a roll of stiff paper in the usual red and black ladybug pattern. She scanned the park again and an idea stuck out to her. She tucked the roll under her arm and swung over to the busted up hot chocolate cart, grabbing the wheels and other pieces of the cart to wrap the paper around. She couldn’t find a rope so she begrudgingly used her yo-yo to keep the bundle together. With the paper wrapped around the scraps of destroyed cart, it looked like a large red and black cup; she pushed the cup onto the park path where it was in clearer view.

Jumping up and down she shouted,

“August! Over here! Hot chocolate! Come and get it!” her words turned the baby’s attention to her. Chat Noir sighed heavily, it was hard to dodge the giant baby’s aggressive swinging of his rattle.

Gigantitan cooed in excitement, stomping over to the large makeshift cup that Ladybug had put together. She stepped back from him and shot a glance to Chat Noir,

“Cataclysm his rattle Chat Noir!” she called out as the giant baby bent over to grab the cup, setting his rattle down to hold it by both hands.

Chat’s eyes widened as he understood where the akuma was, sprinting towards Gigantitan as he activated his cataclysm ability. Sliding across the ground his claws scratched across the rattle, destroying it just as Gigantitan realized the cup he was holding didn’t hold hot chocolate, and wasn’t even a cup at all.

With the akuma being released from the rattle, the dark magic that had changed August to become Gigantitan was reversed. Chat Noir rolled from where he was on the ground, catching August with a smile. He held the baby gently as he stood up,

“We make the purrfect team M’lady.” He teased, cradling August in his arms as Ladybug unraveled her yo-yo from around pile of junk she’d strapped it around. She roller her eyes, a small smirk on her face proving she didn’t _actually_ hate the dumb pun,

“Take August to his mom silly cat.” She said, flashing Chat Noir a sweet smile before using her yo-yo to purify the akuma.

August now in his mothers’ arms again, and the akuma purified left Ladybug and Chat Noir one last thing to do. Ladybug threw her lucky charm into the air, and the magical ladybugs flew around the park. Fixing all the things that Gigantitan had broken. Chat Noir raised a brow, a grin growing on his face as the lamp post they’d been standing near was corrected.

The sight of mistletoe hanging from the lamp had his heart racing. He turned his head towards Ladybug with a mischievous smirk,

“Oh Bugaboo…” he purred, “We’re under the mistletoe.” He teased, tilting his head as Ladybug looked up to see the mistletoe above them. She rolled her eyes again and giggled, reaching out and grabbing Chat Noir by his bell. Pulling him in for a momentary and gentle kiss on the lips before pulling away with a smile.

“Merry Christmas Chat Noir.” She said, she was still in such a good mood from kissing Adrien and being able to stop the akuma. Chat had a soft blush covering his face at the sudden kiss, he had expected her to call him a silly kitty, or maybe kiss his cheek.

“M-Meowy Christmas… Ladybug…” he said softly, blinking away the shock at just being kissed. Ladybug giggled at his joke, raising her hand to her ear as her earrings beeped.

“I’m about to detrasform. Goodnight kitty.” She said, taking her yo-yo and swinging off into the distance.

Both Adrien and Marinette had found secure places to detransform, joining back up with Alya and Nino before the four went to watch Kitty Section practice.

~~~

Adrien was laying in bed sighing blissfully, he couldn’t believe how great the day had gone he’d actually kissed Ladybug, he got to spend time with his friends, and he’d learned Marinette was planning to exchange gifts with him for Christmas. Marinette, she’d ran off at the park during the akuma attack. He furrowed his brows, as great he felt about kissing ladybug, he worried about his friend. _Marinette must have been really scared of that akuma. _He thought to himself, _I should check on her_. He sat up in bed,

“Plagg, claws out.” He said, walking towards his window. He needed to make sure she was ok, she was always so nervous. The last thing he wanted was his friend feeling like she was unsafe, especially when she Chat Noir to make sure she was ok.

~~~

Marinette was sitting on her balcony with a blanket wrapped around her, slowly eating a warm cookie as she spoke with Tikki. Who was also enjoying a cookie of her own.

“He-he just. Kissed me. Right on the lips Tikki!” she stammered, her face pink from the cold and the memory. Her stomach was full of butterflies at the thought of Adrien’s lips on hers.

“I know.” Tikki giggled, “And then you kissed Chat Noir.” She teased, knowing who Chat was made this whole scenario much funnier to the kwami. Marinette grinned and stood up,

“That’s nothing Tikki. Adrien. Kissed. Me.” She said dreamily, twirling in place dramatically. Tikki giggled again at how love-sick Marinette was. Marinette hummed happily and held the blanket wrapped around herself tighter, “And then we walked in the park… and..” she got lost in her daydream about the day. Her memory flashing with the moment she saw Adrien running off during the akuma attack, “And then the akuma.” She sighed, “Oh I hope he’s ok.” She mumbled in worry, turning to look at Tikki with a small frown, “Should Ladybug visit him?” she asked, tilting her head - most of her genuinely concerned, but a small part wanting to see him again.

But instead of getting a response from the kwami, Tikki darted out of sight behind Marinette’s chair. Marinette furrowed her brows, turning at the small thump behind her, knowing exactly who it was. She turned and raised a brow at Chat Noir perched on her railing.

“What’s got you stopping by?” she asked with a small smile. Chat climbed off the railing and shrugged,

“Just thought I’d come check on my princess.” He purred, a smirk on his face as he took Marinette’s hand and kissed it. Giving her a playful wink as he stood up straight, “I saw you at the park.” He explained, a chill ran down Marinette’s spine,

“Ah.. Y-you.. saw?” she stuttered, her facing growing pinker as she lowered her face into her blanket. If he knew her identity, she couldn’t be Ladybug anymore.

“Yep. I saw you run off all scared of the akuma. I didn’t get a chance to check on you. Are you ok?” he asked softly, concern shining in his eyes. Marinette felt a weight drop off her shoulders at his words,

“O-oh. Oh yeah. Yep. I’m fine. I just... Akumas. Scary.” She said with a nervous shrug, still thrown off at thinking he’d known her identity. Chat Noir nodded gently,

“I get it. I don’t blame you. They can be. Especially when they’re trying to crush you under a giant rattle.” He said with a chuckle, making Marinette smile in return, “I should have checked on you though,” he said in thought, looking away awkwardly. He felt like a bad friend for not checking on her.

As he looked up at the sky awkwardly, hands fiddling with each other, his eyes caught on a décor hanging from Marinette’s string lights. He chuckled again at the sight of the familiar plant. He looked back down at Marinette, pointing a finger up to the mistletoe,

“Looks like you get to kiss Paris’ great hero tonight princess. We’ve been caught under the mistletoe.” He teased. Marinette glanced up at the décor, her papa - the big softie that he is - must have hung it up when decorating the house.

She shrugged, giggling at the absurdity of how many times she’d been caught under the mistletoe today. She used one hand to keep the blanket around herself, her other peaking out between the ends of the blanket to land on his chest as she leaned up on her toes. Chat Noir leaned his face down, his hands gently holding her hips as their lips met in a kiss that only lasted a moment but had warmth behind it. Neither party felt nervous at kissing a crush, only feeling safe and all to familiar with the process by now.

“You don’t have to worry about not checking on me, Chat. Ladybug checked to make sure I was fine.” Marinette said softly, not wanting him to feel bad about not checking on her. She tucked her hand back under the blanket around her, “She said she was going to go check on Adrien too, I know he was kind of too.” She said with a small shrug.

Chat Noir felt his stomach do summersaults at Marinette’s words. Ladybug. Checking on Adrien. He was Adrien. He smiled nervously at Marinette, scratching the back of his neck as he stepped back, _what if she stopped by to see me only for me not to be there,_ he worried.

“That’s good. Very like her. Always caring for others. Well. I’ve got to go.” He said, “Goodnight Marinette.” He added with a small wave, taking out his staff and extending it so he was lifted off of the balcony.

Marinette smiled and waved back at him. Once he was out of sight she turned around, tossing the blanket off her shoulders. The cold sending goosebumps over her arms but not caring,

“Tikki, spots on.” She said, a grin on her face - a little too eager to go see Adrien. If Chat Noir could make check in visits on scared civilians so could she.

~~

Adrien closed the window of his bedroom after transforming. His hear was pounding, Ladybug was going to visit him. She might have already tried to. He worried about whether he was too late already. He turned on his heel,

“Keep an eye out Plagg. Marinette said Ladybug was going to visit me.” He said with a dreamy sigh, “She wants to check on me like I did with Marinette. Hopefully I didn’t miss her.” He said, worry crossing his face. The kwami rolled his eyes,

“I’ll just go eat my camembert.” He mumbled, knowing Ladybug hadn’t missed him, she’d been too busy dealing with Chat Noir on her balcony.

Adrien moved to sit at his desk, his shoulders growing tense at the soft knock on his window. He turned on his heel, his eyes widening and grin growing on his face at the sight of his red spotted heroine.

He hurried to the window, opening it for her.

“Ladybug. Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked softly, holding out a hand to help her in through the window. Ladybug’s face dusted with pink as Adrien helped her inside, guiding her to step away from the cold coming from the open window. She shuffled awkwardly on her feet. Suddenly realizing how tongue tied she got in front of him - even as Ladybug.

“I-ah. I was just. Checking on you.” She said sweetly, giving Adrien a kind smile. Both teens hearts were pounding in their chests at being so close to their crush. Ladybug cleared her throat awkwardly, “Scared at the park. Uhm, I saw you, scared by the akuma.” She explained further, “I just wanted to come check on you.” if it weren’t for the magic suit, she’d be sweating buckets at trying so hard not to word vomit in front of Adrien as Ladybug.

Adrien nodded, his own face dusted with a soft blush as well. He was about to say something when both their attention was drawn by a soft jingle above their heads.

There, dangling right above them all the way from the top of his rock climb, was mistletoe. A small bell tied at the top of the plant being the cause of the jingle they’d both heard. Ladybug felt her breath catch. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and taking all the bravery she felt fighting akumas to do what she did next.

“Looks like we’re under the mistletoe.” She said, a smile on her face as her heart raced. Adrien’s face showed nothing but shock as he looked back at Ladybug from the plant - which he knew hadn’t been there before. A smile grew on his face at her words, _this must have been Plagg, I owe him so much camembert _he thought to himself.

“Yeah.” He said, a soft, awkward chuckle coming from him. He stepped closer to Ladybug, both of their faces flushing pink as he placed his hands firmly on her hips. Her hands landing gently on his shoulders. The two leaned in, certain that the other could feel their pounding hearts.

The kiss was shy and nervous but ended with a warm note; it lasted longer than any of the previous mistletoe kisses they had experienced that day - neither party wanting the kiss to end too soon. The two broke apart shyly, eyes avoiding one another’s. Ladybug stepped away first, her ears were ringing, and her mind felt fuzzy. Adrien let his hands slide from Ladybug’s hips, a dumb smile on his face at being able to kiss Ladybug again.

“Ah. I’m… I’m glad you’re ok..” she stuttered, “I’ve got to go though. Uhm. Merry Christmas.” Ladybug walked backwards towards the window, tripping over her feet a few times before making it to the open window,

“Merry Christmas Ladybug.” Adrien said softly, waving at her as she awkwardly clambered up into the open window and swung away.

Too distracted with the fact he’d shared not one, but two kisses with Ladybug; he hardly questioned how clumsy or nervous she’d gotten in front of him. Similarly, Marinette had been too shocked at kissing Adrien twice in one day to even notice the love-struck look in his eyes.


End file.
